<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【旧剑咕哒♂】犬儒主义 by Karamors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661559">【旧剑咕哒♂】犬儒主义</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors'>Karamors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他无疑是一群雄性动物中，最为异常的存在，除了亚瑟以外的所有人都习以为常，视若无睹。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon | Saber &amp; Fujimaru Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【旧剑咕哒♂】犬儒主义</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>校PA短篇，一发完结<br/>女装要素，霸凌描写，有对角色不友好情节，外加一丢丢或许过激的乱七八糟</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚瑟抱着书，来到教室后排靠窗的座位时，即将成为他同桌的藤丸立香将课本竖起挡在面前，掩住大半的口型，悄悄问：“你愿意坐在里面的位置吗？”</p><p>    他很不好意思，向亚瑟指了指架在鼻梁前的眼镜：“再偏一点，就看不清黑板了。”</p><p>    藤丸立香看起来是个老师同学都会喜欢的乖学生，桌面整洁，坐姿端正，连说话也是声音轻柔，叫人不好拒绝。</p><p>    亚瑟点头同意，藤丸目光颇为感激，将手里的书本放下，给亚瑟让位进去。等他站起身来，亚瑟才明白有股不可言喻的违和感是从何而来。</p><p>    藤丸立香上身还是学校分发的短袖衬衫，搭着配套的条纹领带，单是这样看的话，和一个普通男高中生并没什么区别，但是——</p><p>    他却穿着裙子。</p><p>    方格短裙，不及膝盖，女孩子常常会穿的那种。除此之外，裙下还覆着长袜，边缘收紧，将大腿勒出一圈浅浅的肉痕。</p><p>    亚瑟反复确认自己身处的是男校，这幅打扮混在其中无论怎样都很特别。他盯着藤丸的腿出神，讲台上的教师用板擦敲了下黑板，磕掉的粉尘四散：“新来的转学生，请赶快坐下。”</p><p>    他木然地应声，坐进座位，摊开课本，翻错了页数。藤丸相当宽宏大量，并不计较他直白的视线：“你是外国人啊，我妈妈也是外国人呢。”</p><p>    亚瑟这才注意到，藤丸立香的蓝眸在一片黑眼棕眼的东方面孔中很显眼，若是不被玻璃镜片挡住，应当更通透。他忽然想，藤丸是个高度近视，实在太遗憾了。</p><p>    下节课是体育，在更衣室换衣服时，亚瑟环顾四周也没有见到同桌的身影。直到集合时候，藤丸才慢吞吞出现，站在亚瑟的前排。</p><p>    体育课为了便于活动，学生们统一身着宽松的运动服，基本上没有例外，而藤丸立香却把T恤束在一件连女生都很少在穿的体操三角裤里，短到不自在。他缺乏害羞的自觉，弯身在亚瑟眼前系鞋带，臀后勾勒出明显一条缝，令人合理怀疑他其实连内裤都没穿。</p><p>    他无疑是一群雄性动物中，最为异常的存在，除了亚瑟以外的所有人都习以为常，视若无睹。</p><p>    汗水不声不响从额前淌下，挂在睫毛前，藤丸白皙的腿根在过分毒辣的白日下格外夺目。亚瑟觉得热起来，并无比希望此刻能降下一场骤雨，将遮蔽双眼的盐分洗涤而去。</p><p> </p><p>    亚瑟很难说服内心不去在意，开始频频留意他的同桌，从着装到习惯无一遗漏，殊不知自己像个觊觎女高中生裙底的偷窥狂。</p><p>    校规只对上衣做了严格要求，对下装不做约束，这就给藤丸立香钻了空子。他和其他男生穿着一样的制服衬衫，下身的裙装却每天都在变，前天是件绀蓝格子裙，昨天换成了纯色的，稍长一些，今天的裙下加了带花边的内衬，裙褶很多，显得很蓬。他的腿偶尔是裸的，大多时候都搭配了款式讲究的袜子，力图不浪费自己曲线美好的肢体：连裤黑丝，过膝白丝，要么是套上印了可爱兔子的短筒袜，将脚踩进擦得光亮的小皮鞋里。更有时候，藤丸立香甚至不系男士领带，而是打上印花领结，或者将细领绳绑成精巧的蝴蝶形，规规矩矩束在领口。</p><p>    唯一不会变的是，他向来都把自己打理得很干净，很整齐，早上带一瓶冷藏过的柠檬波子汽水放在桌角，瓶上的水雾凝结成珠，动辄淌成一片水洼。</p><p> </p><p>    “亚瑟，你这个语法的表达很奇怪啊，是写错了吧。”</p><p>    藤丸从亚瑟手里抽走笔记本，看过之后，把那段写作练习里错误的地方逐个划去，写上正确的表达，又还给他：“外语经常是能看懂但不一定会写呢，我的英语也是。”</p><p>    留在纸上的字迹工整，还分别做了标注，不难看出写者的细心。</p><p>    亚瑟暗自愧疚起来，指腹不自觉地将藤丸落笔的地方捻皱。因为他初来乍到时那些可耻的偏见，对别人的喜好问题另眼相待，有悖他多年来受到的人生教育，对不曾做过恶事的好孩子藤丸来说难免太不礼貌，也不公平。</p><p>    他把笔记本收起，向同桌摊开手：“谢谢，我帮你看下英语作业吧......藤丸同学。”</p><p>    “叫我立香就可以，我不也一直叫你的名字吗？”</p><p>    立香将作业递过来时，手臂上带着柠檬的张扬酸甜，灼热夏日里的果香令人惬意，正如立香本人一样。</p><p> </p><p>    “藤丸同学，请回答下这个问题吧。”</p><p>    被叫到名字的立香抬起头，犹豫了很久，才将手撑在课桌上，缓慢地站起。</p><p>    从没在课上睡过觉的立香，今天几乎整节课都趴在桌上，将脸深深埋进手臂里。老师屡次经过他身边轻咳暗示无效后，忍无可忍点他答题。</p><p>    在外人眼里，他像是故意作对，始终低垂着头，不看黑板。亚瑟察觉出他状态不是很好，即使是起身后也无法站直，拼命支在桌面上的手抖得厉害，险些滑下去。</p><p>    两人离得很近，亚瑟能听到身边虚弱的抽气声。立香脸上发烧般潮红，半天说不出一句完整的话来，不知是冷汗还是眼泪的水滴落到他面前的桌上，清脆而后沉闷。</p><p>    他站了太久，有琐碎的议论声响起，亚瑟忍不住举手报告：“他可能生病了，我能带他去医务室吗？”</p><p>    得到默许后，他将手臂递给立香，对方如释重负般，立刻就靠了过来，半个身体都搭在亚瑟身上，隔着衣服传来滚烫的热度。</p><p>    他们从众目睽睽之中经过。走到教室门口时，风把前排的窃语吹进两人耳里：“有病就去治啊，上课犯病不是一次两次了吧。”</p><p>    “变态嘛......想吸引别人注意也别太过分了。”</p><p>    亚瑟感觉立香抓在他衣角上的手攥紧了一些，终究没去理会身后肆无忌惮的恶言，没说话，也不回头。</p><p>    立香膝盖软得使不上力，几次都要瘫坐在走廊地板上，亚瑟索性将他打横抱在怀里。突如其来的悬空感让立香惊叫了一声，那声音像是含着水，在听者耳中怪异得出奇。他意识到了这点，死死捂住嘴，把更多的呻吟堵在喉腔里。</p><p>    医务室空无一人，亚瑟小心地将立香放在里间的床上。男孩的体重很轻，被抱起放下时都没什么实质感，亚瑟以为他从头到尾拎了张汗湿的纸。</p><p>    “我去找医生来，你等我下......”</p><p>    “别去......！”立香慌忙叫住他，心理生理的双重不适趁虚而入，在这一刻将忍耐力彻底压垮。</p><p>    立香将头扭到旁边，反射性干呕起来。</p><p>    “咳咳......不用叫医生......你能......帮我......”他咳得喘不过气，平躺在床上，努力伸展身体，分开双腿，朝亚瑟撩起了裙子。</p><p>    “请你......把这个取出来......”</p><p>    亚瑟耗费五秒时间才将眼神聚焦到立香的下体，看清之后，脑内如落雷轰然炸开。</p><p>    立香穿了件紫色的蕾丝内裤，紧夹在臀缝里，色调极为艳俗，以立香的审美来看，这一定不是他亲自挑选的，但这远远不是重点。</p><p>    “哈啊......里面有东西......进的很深......”立香不顾他已经呆立在那，艰难褪下了被体液浸湿的内裤，露出水淋淋的穴口来，“我一个人......做不到......”</p><p>    一个面容尚好的同性，对自己敞开下身，要他帮忙取出后穴里正不断跳动的东西——这副淫靡艳景对年轻气盛的青春期男生来说冲击力过大。亚瑟自认是个思维冷静，遇事不乱的人，现在竟手足无措，犯怵地后退一步：“不能把它关掉吗？”</p><p>    “遥控......不在我这......”立香脸色扭曲，痛苦地咬住了手背，浑身被快感侵袭，不受控制地颤抖，“呜......我知道很恶心......但是，求你帮帮我......”</p><p>    如果放任他不管会如何呢？会被发现吗？会有别人愿意帮他吗？</p><p>    亚瑟在剧烈的头痛中恍然回想起，他们走出教室前听到的轻蔑言语。</p><p>    对立香心怀恶意的大有人在，所以他才会求助亚瑟，也只能恳求亚瑟。这时候把他丢下，亚瑟恐怕无法原谅自己。</p><p>    他做出了决定，叫立香等他一下，转身去外面将门反锁，又在水池里洗了手。床上传来的暧昧声响盖过了流水声，让他心烦意乱，匆匆搓了几把手掌，拧上水龙头。</p><p>    “可能会痛......我尽量小心点......”</p><p>    亚瑟屏住呼吸，缓缓拨开红肿的穴口。立香的体内很湿，手指刚探入进去就被软肉紧紧吸附，难以活动。</p><p>    他将立香制在身下，试着模仿交合的动作，或深或浅地抽插几下，带动体液的润滑，才将两节指根顺利没入，堪堪触摸到那颗圆形物体。它在深处震动不止，连咬住手指的穴肉都在微微颤栗。亚瑟弯起指节，将甬道撑开一点空间，两指在紧窄的肉穴中湿漉漉地搅动，寻找着力点。</p><p>    跳蛋的表面滑腻，将指尖被震得发麻，很难发力将其夹住，在不经意的顶弄下又深进一些。</p><p>    立香将手掌咬出了血，不敢大声，硬生生忍下想要哭喊尖叫的欲望。前端性器兴奋地昂起，只差一点微不足道的刺激就能释放。敏感点一直被深处的小玩具似有似无地磨过，不上不下的快感几欲使他发狂，终于在亚瑟不小心将跳蛋顶入时，完完全全压住穴心，将他推上高潮的顶峰。</p><p>    他失控地哭出声，还没来得及要亚瑟避开，便抽搐着射精了。股股情液溅上裙边，也弄脏了亚瑟的身前。</p><p>    他们都嗅到了精液的腥涩气味，情欲泛滥的浓香太过强势，压盖了消毒水和药品混杂的苦味。</p><p>    亚瑟的自制力正在濒临瓦解，没时间在意身上的污秽。面对同样身为男人的藤丸立香，他居然硬了，有一瞬间他产生了难以启齿的误解：这个人不是被跳蛋玩弄，而是被他侵犯到了高潮。</p><p>    真正的罪魁祸首还在立香体内肆意行凶。亚瑟狠狠心，又插进一根手指，将本该窄小的肉壁撑得极开，勉强才将跳蛋拢在指间。</p><p>    发泄过后进入不应期的立香只能感觉到疼痛，明明是他主动寻求帮助，这会儿却神志不清地抗拒起来。他不再愿意配合，双臂推阻在身前，低声呜咽呻吟，委屈地流着眼泪，仿佛遭受莫大的欺辱。</p><p>    亚瑟强行无视了腹下鬼祟的升温，按住立香不安分的胳膊，另一只手费了力捏住圆物底端，就着黏湿的腺液，拉扯出体外。绵软的媚肉不舍地吸吮着异物，发出“啵”的一声情色异响，令他耳红心热。</p><p>    立香从溺水中得救，也结束了亚瑟的磨难。房间里的零星喘息分不清到底出自于谁，他们默契地不发言语，等待气息逐渐平缓，最终安静下来。</p><p>    立香用纸巾将泥泞的腿内擦干，藏进被子里，翻身倚躺在亚瑟身旁，小声说了句：“谢谢.....亚瑟，你的衣服......”</p><p>    亚瑟侧偏过身，强装镇静：“怎么了？”</p><p>    “被我弄脏了，对不起......我会赔你新的。”立香的语调平静，被汗打湿的刘海安稳地贴在额前，与刚才哀求示弱的模样判若两人。</p><p>     亚瑟抬起手，袖口的白液半干，深色领带上还遗留着银亮的精斑。</p><p>    “没关系。还有......在学校最好别这样了。”亚瑟还是决定提醒立香，他所做的是怎样一件危险又荒唐的事。</p><p>    立香轻笑起来：“如果我是自愿玩这个，至少会把遥控拿在自己手里。”</p><p>    直觉告诉亚瑟，最好不要深究，他会后悔听到答案，但他却不能坦然地置身事外，很久才从喉咙中挤出一句话：“......你在说什么。”</p><p>    “都告诉你也没关系，”立香躺在床上，伸直手臂，向天花板展开惨白的五指，“穿女装，被塞道具，被骂变态......我都不喜欢，但是，只要这样就不会挨打的话，也不是那么难接受。</p><p>    “他们需要有个弱者任凭羞辱，我被选中充当这个小丑。我挨过不少打，受伤又疼又难看，所以我听话了，穿裙子，塞跳蛋，言听计从，只要他们满意就好。</p><p>    “欺凌我的学生只有几个，至于其他人单纯是讨厌‘不正常’的人而已，例如穿裙子的男生。这都无所谓，你无法改变群体的敌意，就得去习惯接受它。”</p><p>    立香说得很轻松，像是在讨论中午吃什么，一气呵成，没有停顿，只是带着无精打采的疲惫。被践踏的弱者无声无息无人在意，是好是坏，是死是活都在别人一张嘴里。而藤丸立香不能拒绝，不会挣扎，甘愿顺从，沦为蝼蚁。他对自尊心做出的最大妥协，就是换上各式各样的裙子，尽可能让自己显得好看。</p><p>    他又的确很漂亮，那些短裙和丝袜无一不衬他，丝毫不会失了体面。</p><p>    “我很庆幸，亚瑟，今天来的是你，就算是我这样的怪人，你也没有置之不理。”</p><p>    亚瑟不知该不该为被人认可而高兴，只觉得这些话不是能笑着讨论的。跳蛋还被他抓在手里，没了动静，立香不想再看见，催他赶快扔掉。</p><p>    亚瑟将它装进袋子里，连同立香湿透的内裤。他去门外转了两圈，让风彻底吹散脸上的燥热后，才将袋子丢弃到边角的垃圾桶。</p><p>    他明明洗过几次手了，却还是感觉掌心湿黏，仿佛再也洗不去藤丸立香的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>    从那天开始，立香每次带来的波子汽水变成了两瓶，包括给亚瑟的一瓶，不管他会不会喝，硬塞进他的手里。</p><p>    “亚瑟，有没有人说过你是个好人。”</p><p>    亚瑟仔细回忆了他过去的人生后，认真答道：“以前我跟同班女生告白被拒后，她这么说过。”</p><p>    立香此时正将汽水含在口中，差点被他的回答呛到。</p><p>    “那我也这样说吧，你确实是个好人，”立香好不容易才咽下嘴里的碳酸气泡，同情地拍上他的肩头，“所以下午放学后能留下跟我做值日吗？”</p><p>    说是一起做值日，实际上立香没怎么出力，声称灰尘和污水会弄脏他的鞋面，于是坐回座位上，翘着脚旁观。</p><p>    亚瑟自觉包揽了所有轻活重活，姑且算得上心甘情愿。立香则趁时掏出亚瑟留在包里的手机，存下一串电话号码，再若无其事地放回去，嘴上不忘指挥要把墙角拖干净。</p><p>    他咬着笔头，专注地看着亚瑟拖完地，把清洁工具一一归位，坐到身边后，突然这么问：“亚瑟，你是同性恋吗？是的话介意和我交往吗？”</p><p>    说这话时立香歪着脑袋，靠在窗边的座位上：“我不是真的想拉你做值日，只是想说......我喜欢你，能考虑和我交往吗？”</p><p>     他语气随意，表情却很认真，不像是在开玩笑，亚瑟没有确信的答案，一时不能立刻回复，下意识问起了自己。</p><p>     他不反感同性恋者，可也不曾对同性有过类似爱慕的感情。小学时他会在放学路上牵起同班女孩的手，送给和善的邻居姐姐糖果和花，初中他对爱情产生些懵懂的理解，有过暗恋的女生，鼓起勇气进行人生的第一次告白，结果惨遭失败。至少截至当前，他还没有过真正的恋爱，也从未设想在恋情方面喜欢上男性的可能。</p><p>     于是他迟疑着，得出了否定的回答：“我不是同性恋，交往之类的......”</p><p>    “可在医务室，你分明对着我勃起了。”立香打断了他的话，指间笔杆转动，笑意直达眼底。</p><p>    立香什么都看到了，亚瑟后背僵硬，双手暗暗握紧了座椅边缘。对立香起反应，多半是个纯粹的意外，也要归咎于当时局面的混乱，以及他糟糕透顶的自控力。为己推脱或许可耻，但他仍想解释，而立香已经将交叠的双腿放下，踮起脚跟褪下鞋子。</p><p>    “要不要证明一下，你究竟，会不会对男人发情。”</p><p>    立香今天穿了双方头带坡跟的深棕皮鞋，柔软的腿足包在黑丝长袜里。他身型小，探出的脚也像女孩子那样小巧，身着的斜纹裙极短，大腿抬起时裙边顺势滑下，从亚瑟的角度，能清楚看到里面浅蓝色的底裤。</p><p>    “你喜欢穿袜子的，还是裸足？”他翘起右腿，将脚尖抵在亚瑟的裆前，“不说的话，我就当你都喜欢。”</p><p>    亚瑟如他预料的那般没回答，也不反抗。立香促狭地扬起嘴角，开始用圆润的脚趾撩拨那处隐秘的男性器官，沿着周围滑动几圈，最后将性器踩在脚掌下，缓慢地碾压。</p><p>    亚瑟说不好那是什么感觉，跟手淫类似，又不太一样。光洁的膝盖在他眼前招摇晃动，神经变得异常紧绷，身下被人亵玩的快感明显，但隔着裤子带来的刺激仅存于表面，虚浮得像是隔靴搔痒，引人深入又不得排解。</p><p>    他不由得焦躁起来，难以压抑时断时续的喘息，不自觉后仰靠在椅背上。他觉得自己变成了受刑的犯人，被施虐者捏在手上翻来覆去地把玩，只是这刑罚太舒适，就变成了一种恶趣味的恩赏。性器被挑逗得半勃，桎梏在蔽体的衣物里，紧得发疼，隐约有什么液体从前端流出，浸透了内裤，甚至可能弄湿了外面的裤子。</p><p>    “真差劲......这么容易就硬了，你是处男吗？”立香狡黠地眨着眼，话虽如此，他本身也多少有些兴奋，情动被掩盖在裙下，大概没有暴露异样。体下发热的反应使他不知不觉急躁起来，欲盖弥彰地挺直了肩，脚心处的软肉略微施压，薄薄的袜底透出一点肉色。</p><p>    亚瑟没心思去反驳，况且他的确没有过性经历，无论对象是男人还是女人，干脆闭嘴默认。丝袜的质感太滑，立香绷紧脚背，尝试了几次才浅浅抓住布料下硬起的龟头，在火热的欲望上来回摩擦，又故意曲起趾头，勾划过敏感的马眼。</p><p>    亚瑟在发出丢脸呻吟的前一刻抬起手，死死拽住了立香在他腿间活动的脚腕。</p><p>    “够了，”他嗓音喑哑，鼻息沉重，仅存的理智岌岌可危，一触即溃，“别试探我。”</p><p>    我怕我会忍不住，在这里对你做出最卑鄙，最下流的事。</p><p>    立香被抓得始料不及，茫然地抬头看向亚瑟，脚腕上钳制的力道一点点收紧，有接近折断的痛感。他挣了两下，没能得逞，意识到做的太过火，可能激怒了对方。</p><p>    痛觉嵌入骨肉，身为支配方的从容荡然无存，立香连脚趾都紧张地蜷起，只能求饶：“疼......亚瑟，松开吧......”</p><p>    亚瑟总算放开了他，面色笼上阴鸷，并不打算正视他的眼睛。</p><p>    立香默默收回脚。袜底被溢出的前液濡湿，他满不在乎，仍然将其踩在脚下，塞进鞋里。</p><p>    “抱歉，我忘了你和他们不一样。”</p><p>    丢下这句话，他将桌上的东西一股脑塞进背包里，头也不回地离开，像是急于逃跑。</p><p>    亚瑟被独自一人留在教室。等到夕暮昏沉，他才低下头，看到隆起的裆前，洇成尴尬的深色。</p><p>    这场无意义的打赌，是亚瑟输了。</p><p> </p><p>    立香依旧每天带来两瓶柠檬汽水，放在桌上，不厌其烦地帮亚瑟修改已经少有出错的写作。他换了隐形眼镜，温润的眼眸更加直观，只是会在对上亚瑟的眼神时，迅速又刻意地移开。</p><p>    这天傍晚毫无征兆降下了大雨，立香没有带伞的习惯，伏在桌上两眼放空，没有向他人求助的意思。</p><p>    距离放学过去了半个小时，校内少有学生滞留，亚瑟始终等不到他开口，便旁敲侧击地询问，要不要用他的伞一起回家。</p><p>    “饶了我吧，我可不想和失恋对象共撑一把伞。”</p><p>    立香甩出一脸“不要让我难堪”的复杂表情，径直起身，不等亚瑟叫他便跑出了门，比值日那天还要匆忙。</p><p>    玻璃窗上的雨痕蜿蜒流落，将外界的光景蒙上朦胧水雾，像极了汽水冷冻后的透明外壁，冰凉模糊。</p><p>    次日立香是真的受了凉，这也难怪，他穿着单薄衬衫和短裙，倔强地淋了一路雨，不感冒才是天赋异禀。</p><p>    他不肯早退，但身体状况很难坚持上完全天的课程，下午时不得不向老师请假提前离校，走后留给亚瑟一个空荡荡的座位。</p><p>    亚瑟指尖落在手机屏上，不时划过通讯录，上面有着立香私自留下的电话号码。他有些担心立香的身体，但不识趣的关心大概会引得对方恼火，思前想后还是放弃，按灭了屏幕。</p><p>    有人揽过亚瑟的肩膀，亚瑟认识他，坐在立香正后方的某位同班，好像是姓吉田，他们应该没有来往才对。</p><p>    吉田环顾四下，凑近亚瑟的耳边，压低嗓子问：“新来的，你玩过藤丸吗？”</p><p>    他眼角瞟向亚瑟身旁，落在立香的课桌上：“上次你跟他去医务室那么久，不会真就只是看病吧。”</p><p>    “......什么意思。”</p><p>    “别装傻了，直说吧，你有兴趣帮我们的公主破处吗？”</p><p>    耳道中响起嘈杂的蜂鸣，深河中飘浮而上的话语撕扯着亚瑟的胸腔，令呼吸都变得急促。</p><p> </p><p>    亚瑟翘掉了最后一节课，跟着吉田走上五楼。</p><p>    校内招入的学生人数不多，平常连四楼的教室都没能用满，到了五楼，整个楼层便全是空房间，偶尔用来堆放弃用的桌椅杂物，少有人会到这里来。</p><p>    而藤丸立香却在这里。</p><p>    吉田停在尽头的一间教室前，亚瑟悬了心，紧随其后，将门推开。</p><p>    脚下有陈旧的积尘扬起。</p><p>    他被迫直视到了门后的晦暗一角。</p><p>    立香正被两个陌生面孔扯住头发，按在一张废旧课桌上，强行拉开双腿，朝向亚瑟来时的门口方向。</p><p>    立香想不到他会出现在这，在看向亚瑟的一刻呆愣住，眼中满是绝望和疮痍，随后再也顾不得疼痛，用尽力气想要挣脱身上的压迫：“放开、别碰我......！”</p><p>    原本的他无论被怎样对待都无动于衷，现在竟然试图反抗，让负责压制他的人都惊讶起来。</p><p>    他根本不堪一击，只需要被亚瑟撞破伪装。</p><p>    “为什么带他来......”立香的唇角发着抖，合拢起腿又被按下。他被泼了冷水，衬衫和薄袜紧贴在皮肤上，湿到透明，裙角也被粗暴撕破，掀到腰间，那是他很偏爱的一件。</p><p>    “你好像挺中意转学生？”吉田靠在摞起的桌椅边上，随手抽出一根烟点燃，“让他第一个上你，算是对你好点，我们也不介意。”</p><p>    他们对他的麻木早已深感乏味了。逼他露出更多没见过的表情，比如被强迫玷污时的新奇反应，这样凌驾其上的快感，才有霸凌的意义和乐趣。</p><p>    亚瑟不动声色地扳上身后的门锁，穿过缭绕呛人的烟雾，走向前去，另外两人在吉田的示意下收手退到一旁。</p><p>    立香抱起身体，蜷缩在逆光的阴影里，手臂，大腿乃至颈间都被印下鲜红的掐痕，脸侧有道划伤，浅浅地流着血，像是雪原上融淌的暗河。他是那么爱干净的人，脸上沾了别的东西，肯定会讨厌的。</p><p>    亚瑟禁不住伸出拇指，轻抿去伤口下的血迹，指下因发烧而高热的体感未被冷水减去分毫。</p><p>    “求你快走，别管我了......”立香躲开了他的触碰，向后畏缩，“要是你不在这，很快就能结束的......”</p><p>    这是受难者第二次向他恳求了，上次是要他留下，这次是求他离开。肉体及言语的侮辱不至于将立香击垮，却足以成为慢性毒药，毒杀心境，决堤毁坝。</p><p>    明明是想求救，明明该有人来救他。</p><p>    记忆回到某个潮热的夏季傍晚，亚瑟在教室里被问到关于性取向的问题时，想了很久也没能给出肯定的回复，但另一件事的答案，他就在刚才确定了，说出来应该还不算太晚。</p><p>    “立香。”</p><p>    他叫出了他的名字——</p><p>    “我也喜欢你，我们现在就交往吧。”</p><p>    可惜现在不是个适合告白传情的好时机，碍事的东西必须要先处理掉才行。他将立香错愕的目光抛在背后，扬起一拳，重重挥在旁边人的脸上。</p><p>    与上一秒的温柔截然不同，这一击饱含着狠厉的怒意，不给反应的机会，甚至没有避开鼻梁。立香清晰地听见空气中，升鸣起骨骼碎裂的声响。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>